


miss you tonight

by SmittyJaws



Series: R2J AU [9]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: In which Jay misses her boys, and Roger and Robert are huge LOTR nerds.
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Roger Taylor/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: R2J AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757326
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	miss you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't technically a request, but I took it as one: _Jay coming home to Rog n Robert snuggling and/or asleep on the couch watching a movie (most likely of the LOTR variety) bc jfc what dorks._
> 
> I mean, yeah. They're definitely dorks, and therefore this needed to be written. :P

Jay hates it when she has to work late. It’s not fair, sometimes; the nights when she doesn’t have to work late, her boyfriends have concerts or recording sessions, and the nights when she’s busy, they’re both free.

It’s a conspiracy, she swears.

Tonight, they’re having a movie marathon, apparently; Robert had updated his Instagram story this morning with a photo of the Lord of the Rings DVD trilogy with the caption _“ **@rogermtaylor** said yes!!!! it’s a date!!!! 😍😍😍”_ and Jay sighs. Just her luck that this is the one day she works overtime and therefore won’t even get to catch any of this.

Roger’s trying to include her, though, which is sweet; he’s sent her a few videos of him pointing his phone at the telly so she can watch too. It’s shaky, awful footage and he’s recording in portrait instead of landscape, but Jay’s touched anyway.

(She can hear Robert reprimanding Roger in the background for sending her low-quality recordings and not paying attention, but meanwhile he’s sending her links to actual high-quality YouTube segments just as frequently, “for a better viewing experience, if you _must_ watch it on your phone,” he says. Jay sighs fondly. God, they’re both nerds.)

By the end of the day, Jay doesn’t even want to watch a movie anymore. She’s tired, her feet hurt, and she wants to just get out of her dress clothes as soon as possible and just collapse into bed with her boys.

It’s not particularly late when she finally gets home, and yet, all of their lights are out, except for the faint glow of one in the sitting room. Jay frowns; what are they up to? She doesn’t hear the movie playing, or rather— she can hear music from the movie playing, but no dialogue. And then the music stops, and starts again. And again.

Walking around the corner and into the room reveals that it’s the DVD menu; the music stopping and starting as the cycle of soundtrack and film footage in the background rolls around. But that’s not what draws her attention, though— what draws her attention is the sight of Robert and Roger, lying together on the sofa, clearly fast asleep.

Robert’s got his arm slung loosely over Roger’s waist, their legs are tangled together underneath one of their quilted throw blankets from Lily Deacon, and Roger is making quiet little contented noises, face half tucked into the crook of Robert’s neck.

Jay stills at the sight, carefully tucking her keys away from where she’s been playing with them in her hand to avoid waking them up. She doesn’t want to wake them; they look so cozy.

(She _does_ snap a few photos on her phone for posterity, though.)

Photos taken, she turns the DVD off, putting the remote back and putting the disc back in its case (because she knows Robert will have a fit if he realizes it was left in the player all night, despite both her’s and Roger’s reassurances that it doesn’t make a difference) before reaching over to turn out the light.

As she does so, she’s met by a pair of bleary eyes, Roger watching her from under his fringe as he turns slowly to face her better. “When’d you… get home, sweetheart?” he murmurs, voice rough with sleep. “D’we fall asleep?”

“Yeah, you fell asleep.” Jay crouches down now, getting closer and running a hand over his arm. “Haven’t been home for long, though. Was just gonna go to bed.”

“Mmm. We’ll… get up then. Come join you.” Roger yawns and starts to try and move, but Jay stops him with a small shake of her head.

“It’s fine, Blondie. Just go back to sleep, alright?”

“Y’sure?” He sounds sceptical, even as he begins to unconsciously relax again, sagging back into Robert’s arms. “Don’ want you to be alone.”

“I’ll be alright for a night, I promise.” Jay smiles wryly, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you both in the morning, alright?”

“Mmmm. Alright. ‘f y’say so.” Roger’s already drifting off, even as he attempts to narrow his eyes in suspicion at Jay.

Jay just gives him another smile before leaning in to give Robert a kiss as well before she heads off. He doesn’t wake up, but there’s a look of contentment on his face too, and Jay feels her heart swell with affection as she stands up and turns out the light for them before heading back to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

She’ll miss them tonight, yes, but it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also @smittyjaws on Tumblr!


End file.
